Atlas
by yennai
Summary: L'oracle avait prédit : tu tueras ton clan, tu seras traître. Tu seras renégat, tu souffriras.


_**Atlas**_

Tuer le clan avait été le plus facile.

Ce qui avait été le plus dur, ça avait été d'abandonner Sasuke.

Le laisser là, au milieu de tous ces cadavres, de ce sol taché du sang de leur famille, lui avait brisé le cœur.

Le voir pleurer, voir ses larmes laver le sang des Uchiha qui souillait son adorable visage, désormais terni par cette tristesse incommensurable lisible sur ses traits, l'avait atteint plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

L'entendre hurler, extérioriser la douleur si intense qui le consumait à travers ses cris, ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre.

Ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal, c'était de voir cet air si déchiré sur le visage de son petit frère lorsqu'il l'abandonna au sein du quartier désormais maudit, lorsqu'il le condamna à une vie de malheur et de vengeance. Lorsqu'il le laissa seul, pour l'éternité. Ce qui lui avait pulvérisé son cœur de glace, c'était de comprendre que malgré le bonheur et l'innocence dont son frère venait de le priver, Sasuke continuait à n'avoir peur que d'une seule chose : que son nii-san adoré qui venait de détruire leur famille, soit loin de lui.

Son expression chagrinée et douloureuse ne le suppliait que d'une chose, qu'il reste auprès de lui.

C'était de savoir ceci qui lui donnait envie de revenir en arrière et d'effacer tout.

Malgré le crime horrible qu'il avait commis et la souffrance inhumaine qu'il venait de lui infliger, Sasuke continuait d'aimer son frère.

Itachi ne comprenait pas.

Ou du moins, si, il pouvait comprendre. Il savait que si les rôles avaient été inversés, lui n'aurait pas pu haïr Sasuke.

Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

 _Il est petit, et sous le choc, ça lui passera. Bientôt, il me haïra comme je lui ai demandé de le faire._

Il fallait que ceci ce passe. Il fallait que ça ce passe ainsi. Parce qu'il fallait que Sasuke venge le clan.

 _Venge les nôtres, petit frère._

S'il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à lui dire, ce serait celle-ci.

Il fallait que l'honneur de la famille soit restauré, et surtout, il fallait que Sasuke devienne plus fort.

Mais plus important encore, il fallait qu'il meure.

Itachi devait mourir pour ses pêchés, il devait payer de sa vie le crime d'avoir arraché celles de son clan.

 _Et il faut que je meure, parce que je ne supporterai pas de vivre toute une vie._

Porter ce fardeau sur ses épaules pendant des années sera déjà une pénitence plus qu'atroce. Il ne se voyait pas le porter pendant toute une vie.

Comme lui avait dit son honorable père, il souffrirait pendant longtemps. Il regretterait son crime jusqu'à sa mort, chaque minute et chaque seconde du restant de ses jours. Il se demanderait ce qu'il ce serait passé s'il n'avait pas commis l'irréparable, et se blâmerait de n'avoir pas agi plus tôt.

Il se surprendrait aussi à s'imaginer la vie qu'ils auraient eu, lui et sa famille, si tout n'avait pas pris cette désastreuse fin. Peut-être un fantasme qui lui permettra de supporter le temps qui s'écoulera avant que Sasuke ne le tue.

Et il fallait que ce soit lui et personne d'autre, car il était un Uchiha, car c'était sa famille qui avait été massacrée, car c'était son enfance et son bonheur que le bourreau lui avait volé, le condamnant à vivre dans les enfers et les ténèbres que l'existence humaine peut offrir.

Car il était son petit frère, et qu'il ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui assène le coup fatal.

Car il était le seul visage qu'il désirait revoir avant de passer trépas.

Même si ce visage auparavant adorable ne sera teinté que de profonde rancœur et puissante haine.

Alors il vivrait, jusque-là.

Pour sa famille, pour l'honneur, pour la vengeance.

Pour son repentir.

Et pour son frère.

Il ne savait même plus s'il avait toujours le droit de l'appeler ainsi.

« Son frère », hein ?

Lui qui lui avait tout pris, lui qui lui avait tout arraché, ternissant le reste de son enfance et sa vie future.

Le devoir d'un grand frère est de protéger son cadet au péril de tout, et de s'assurer de son bonheur. De le soutenir, et de l'aimer quoi qu'il advienne.

Il le laissait seul, livré à lui-même et à toutes les hyènes du village et du monde ninja. Il était le dernier Uchiha hormis lui, il était un enfant, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus vulnérable aux attaques ayant pour but de lui dérober son Sharingan. Il pensait notamment à Danzō, le responsable de tout. Ce démon.

Il avait menacé Danzō, et il lui avait fait comprendre que s'il ne touchait ne serait-ce qu'à un des cheveux de Sasuke, la tragédie voudrait qu'il serait brûlé vif par les flammes noires qui ne lâchaient jamais leur cible une fois l'avoir mordue.

Mais c'était trop tard, pour pouvoir réparer ses fautes et se comporter en bon grand frère protecteur une dernière fois.

La déchirure qu'il avait provoquée dans le cœur de son cadet en lui arrachant son innocence et son enfance joyeuse ne sera jamais pardonnée. Elle était indélébile, et toutes les choses qu'il pouvait faire pour se donner bonne conscience n'effaceront jamais cette félicité volée.

Et même s'il le soutiendrait toujours, et l'aimerait à jamais, tout ceci n'avait plus aucun sens, après ça.

Sasuke ne voudrait plus de son amour.

Alors Itachi ne pouvait faire que deux choses, vivre, et cesser de l'appeler par ce titre affectueux qui ne signifiait plus rien, hormis rappeler le passé et donc ressasser des souvenirs douloureux.

Leurs souvenirs à eux, que lui ne verra jamais comme une souffrance, mais plutôt comme les seuls moments de répit à ce triste destin qui l'attendait, les seuls instants de véritable joie et de nirvana.

Mais il pouvait comprendre que ça ne ferait que blesser Sasuke davantage, de se souvenir de ces moments passés qui feront maintenant partie d'une époque révolue.

Ca ne ferait que lui rappeler qu'il avait tout, et qu'il n'a désormais plus rien.

Qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour être heureux, et qu'il a tout perdu.

Non, qu'on lui a tout volé. Arraché.

En une nuit.

Tragique.

Insupportable.

Autant pour l'assassiné que pour l'assassin.

Il repensa à toutes les pertes que ce malheur avait engendré.

Son clan de prodiges, ses bons parents, Izumi-chan, Shisui.

Il aurait aimé dire à ses parents qu'il les aimait, qu'il pardonnait à son père cette folle décision de coup d'Etat qui mena le clan à sa perte, qu'il remerciait sa mère pour l'avoir tant aimé, qu'il ne les remercierait jamais assez pour lui avoir donné le plus beau cadeau de sa vie, son petit frère. Et qu'il était par-dessus tout infiniment désolé de cet impardonnable parricide. Tout de même rassuré de leur avoir juré qu'il protègerait Sasuke coûte que coûte avant que la lame ne tranche leurs cœurs si grands.

Il aurait aussi aimé voir le sourire éclatant et entendre le rire harmonieux d'Izumi-chan une dernière fois, avant sa mort. Son rire qui soignait ses oreilles de tous ces sons de lames qui tranchaient des gorges avec une trop grande précision, son sourire qui soignait ses yeux de toutes ces visions de sang giclant, s'écoulant, recouvrant le sol d'une trop grande abondance. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'il était terriblement désolé de la sacrifier, pouvoir prendre son corps fin dans ses bras et humer l'odeur si sucrée de ses longs cheveux.

Il aurait aimé qu'elle ne tombe pas entre les mains de Madara, et qu'il ne lui ôte la vie. Il aurait aimé être la dernière personne qu'elle ait vue, et il aurait surtout aimé plus que tout qu'elle ne hurle pas son nom, comme s'il allait la sauver, alors qu'il était la cause de sa mort.

Et Shisui… Itachi aurait aimé lui dire tellement de choses. Mais surtout l'empêcher qu'il ne lui lègue cette pupille de malheur, le kaléidoscope hypnotique.

Cette pupille qui menait depuis toujours les Uchiha à leur perte.

Cette pupille qui les maudissait à tout jamais de vivre dans la haine et le malheur. Qui les maudissait à devenir vaniteux et arrogants au point d'être avides de puissance et d'avoir soif de pouvoir.

Au final, il aurait aimé ne pas naitre au sein de ce clan maudit. Il aurait aimé ne pas être un Uchiha.

Mais la triste fatalité était toute tracée pour lui dès l'instant où il était venu au monde.

L'oracle avait prédit : tu tueras ton clan, tu seras traître.

Tu seras renégat.

Tu souffriras.

Seul Sasuke avait su lui offrir des instants où il ne souffrait pas, où il s'éloignait de sa condition de vulgaire pantin du destin et du sentier abrupt sur lequel il marchait constamment.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus en mesure de lui offrir quoique ce soit, Itachi devra attendre.

Attendre la mort dont son frère le pourvoira.

Le délivrer de cette sentence insurmontable.

Il se sentait comme Atlas, et ne supportait déjà plus le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Le poids de ses abyssaux regrets était trop lourd à porter.

Alors, entre ses abondantes larmes qui ne cessaient de couler depuis qu'il avait quitté son frère, et dont il ne prenait même pas la peine de les retenir ou de les essuyer, il ne pensait qu'à une chose.

 _Ô mon frère, tue-moi vite. Hais-moi de toutes tes forces et hâte-toi de devenir plus fort que moi. Eradique tout sentiment noble de ton esprit, et viens me retrouver lorsque ta vengeance prendra trop de place en toi. Lorsqu'elle opprimera ton moi intérieur et lorsqu'elle sera prête à te tuer si tu ne l'assouvis pas. Retrouve-moi, et tue-moi. Laisse exploser ta rage, ta haine, accumulée depuis tant d'années. Punis-moi. Venge-toi. Venge-nous._

 _Venge les nôtres, Sasuke. Promets-le moi._

 _Et surtout, n'oublie jamais que je t'aimerai toujours, petit frère._

 _N'oublie jamais que je serai toujours près de toi._

 _Même si c'est en tant qu'obstacle que tu devras franchir, petit frère._

 _Petit frère,_

 _Je t'aimerai._


End file.
